Tails Doll/Nesphext's version
With incredibily cheap moves that are easily spammable and can K.O. the average opponent in just a few hits, Hypers that cost no Power and three times as much Defence as the average character, this character will make you fear Tails Doll more than ever. ) |Image = File:NesphextTailsDollPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Nesphext |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Tails Doll is a six-button character. However, it's incredibily cheap and buggy. It's an edit of Kung Fu Man and has only one Special but five Hypers. It has incredibily cheap moves that can easily K.O. the opponent, especially its standing and , which can both KO the average opponent in 5 hits, are easily spammable and cover a very large portion of the screen. However, both of these are blockable, though it also has some unblockable and easly spammable moves. Most of its other attacks actually have below average range but still deal quite a lot of damage. Its Defence is also 3 times as high as the average character, meaning it can take 3 times as much damage, making it even more cheap and incredibily hard to take down. Its Hypers all use Power incorrectly, with 4 of its 5 Hypers not requiring Power. All of them except for TripleKFPalm are incredibily easy to activate, requiring the player to just press two buttons at the same time. They deal hefty amounts of damage and cover a large portion of the screen, with td attack being a fullscreen attack. This allows for even more cheap victories by abusing the fact that most of them don't cost Power. While its only Hyper that is activated with a quarter-circle motion, TripleKFPalm is labelled as such, it's actually completely different from Kung Fu Man's Triple Kung Fu Palm and involves firing a single projectile that takes away about 1/3rth of the opponent's Life on contact, though it's almost completely useless because the other Hypers can all be spammed. While this character has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, it's very hard to beat because of its cheap aspects. While it jumps around and blocks often like other characters which use the default A.I., it will occasionally use one of its cheap moves. Its Defence stat of 300 makes fights against it long and tedious, provided the player can survive its cheap attacks. However, with a combo-heavy character, it's possible to prevent it from attacking or at least give it almost no chance of attacking, allowing it to be beaten it more easily. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Requires 0 Power Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Tails Doll Vs.Super Sonic,Psycho Sonic,Shadow,Super Shadow Tails Doll mata a Tails en el mugen MUGEN Sonic.exe & Tails Doll VS Blue & Popeye REMATCH Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Nesphext Category:Characters made in 2010 }}